Compact disks ("CDs") have largely replaced the phonograph record as the medium of choice for sound recording. The smaller size, higher fidelity, and substantially unlimited life of the CD provide clear benefit over the phonographic recording.
The small size of the CD, however, also creates a problem for retailers because a CD is more easily stolen from stores than is a larger phonograph record.
This problem of theft was originally addressed by the addition of a cardboard overpackage which increased the bulk of the CD at the retail level but could be removed by the consumer to reveal a smaller CD "jewel box" suitable for storing the CD in between playings. The perceived wastefulness of discarding the bulky overpackage has caused manufacturers to eliminate the overpackage and to sell the CDs packaged simply in their jewel boxes. In these cases, retailers use magnetic tags or other electronic alarm devices attached to the CD jewel boxes to prevent shoplifting. Unfortunately, such alarm systems may be circumvented by simply opening the CD jewel box and slipping the CD out of the jewel box.
An additional problem with CDs arises from the extremely high fidelity of the recording on a CD which allows the creation of high fidelity copies. To eliminate the possibility of a customer buying the CD for copying and then returning the CD, some stores have a policy that CDs cannot be returned if the CD has been used. Determining whether the CD has been used may be difficult.